


heaven

by sleepverses



Series: been trying to go home all my life [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Iruka, and i have. a lot of thoughts, gender bending, rewatching naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:36:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepverses/pseuds/sleepverses
Summary: iruka helps kakashi out.





	heaven

**Author's Note:**

> "You are what I’m going to dream about tonight." - Marina Tsvetaeva

“I think it bothers you,” Iruka continued thoughtfully. "You have so much control over everything, and that can’t be healthy. What do you think?"

She leaned against the desk and glanced askance at Kakashi, who was frozen, if not dumbfounded, in his seat. He wasn't sure if he needed to book an appointment with Yamanaka-san, or perhaps Ibiki, but there was clearly something wrong with his brain. He was certain Iruka had just propositioned him, but he wasn't too certain, as this was clearly a genjutsu and therefore not real. Perhaps Naruto playing a prank? But no, he was on a mission, and likely wouldn't be back for another week. Regardless, underneath the desk, he surreptitiously slipped his hands into a genjutsu dispelling sign. 

Umino Iruka was still standing there in her usual splendour, smiling fondly, and shaking her head, as if she knew what he was thinking. Who was he kidding. She definitely knew. Iruka knew everything. 

So, no. Not a genjutsu, then. 

Iruka slowly walked around the desk, her bronzed skin flushed sweet as honeysuckle under the low lamp light of his office. She stroked his cheek, and pressed her lips softly against the corner of his.

Underneath the mask, Kakashi broke into a beam. 

They were wine drunk, Iruka knew. Iruka also knew that Kakashi had his hand on her upper thigh, and they had spent most of the evening pressed against one another on a beautiful couch in an even more beautiful parlour within his vast Hokage-assigned estate. Sex crackled in the air between them, heady and devastating, but more than anything, Iruka felt comfort in his arms. She trusted Kakashi with her life, and she knew he held her in an equally high esteem. If anything, she reasoned, this was the culmination of years of a healthy, sexually frought professional relationship, as if years of putting up with his bullshit had softened her heart to him. 

Kakashi smiled lazily and kissed Iruka, coaxing her mouth open and sucking her tongue lightly. She bit back a moan as a deft hand slipped up her blouse and cupped her breast tightly, massaging her swollen nipples through her thin bra. 

“Kakashi!” she gasped, as he leaned down and pulled her top up and off, pressing bruising kisses against her exposed chest. Kakashi swiftly unhooked her bra, and Iruka shrugged it off, whimpering as he latched his mouth on a perky, dusky nipple, his other hand massaging her ass tightly. He seemed to have a frighteningly singled minded mission at this point, and it was to make her come as hard as possible as quickly as possible. But she didn’t want that. She wanted hours of luxurious love making with him, rough and fast, yes, but also hard and agonizingly slow, his forehead pressed to hers. Iruka wanted to cancel all her plans to have him fuck her into next Tuesday, and in her core, she suspected if he were less devoted to Konoha, that would be his intent here too. 

Instead, she ignored her mental litany and reached for him, palming and squeezing his thick cock through his robes. Kakashi groaned against her neck. 

He guilelessly raised his head and met her eyes. “I need to fuck you. Is that okay?”

Her being throbbed. “God, yes.” 

Once dragged off to his bedroom, she half expected him to ravish her immediately on his ridiculous bed, what with his whole Icha Icha nonsense. However, Kakashi, it seemed, had other ideas. She only discovered this once he buried his face against her weeping cunt, and she cried out, gripping his shoulder and digging in her nails. He hooked her legs over him, spreading her thighs wide and situating himself comfortably in between them, licking and sucking at her slick pussy. Kakashi lay one muscled arm firmly against her belly, barring her escape from his mouth or the pleasure he was so intent on delivering, and with his other hand, began slowly finger fucking her. 

Most men, Iruka figured, would dip their toe into pussy eating and decide that while it was a staple of the bedroom, it was likely not for them. They decided they didn’t like the taste of cunt, or the look. Perhaps, maybe if they were generous enough to carpet dive, these men would tentatively lick for a minute or two before assuming their partner was sufficiently wet enough. 

Hatake Kakashi was not one of these men.

Iruka writhed and cried out as Kakashi ground his mouth against her cunt. She could feel her wetness run down her ass and on the linens beneath her, and she knew Kakashi's face must be soaked. He had laced her fingers into his, anchoring her within the hazy golden storm of pleasure, and she arched, whimpering as he slipped a third finger inside her heat, knitting deft fingers into his white, unruly mop, grinding harder against his gorgeous fucking mouth. Kakashi moaned against her clit, and the vibrations sent her crescending over a beautiful cliff. 

When she regained lucidity, Kakashi had slid up behind her on the sprawling bed. He had his arm wrapped loosely around her waist, and he smiled his little half smile at her as she gazed at him dazedly. 

“You are an asshole,” she told him. 

His brow furrowed. “Why?”

“We’ve known each other for a decade. How is this the first time we're doing this.”

“Well, if anything, this is really more of a mutual failing,” he said. “Also, I don’t know how propositioning you would’ve come up casually in conversation at the mission desk.” 

“Hey, Iruka, let me show you this super cool trick I can do with my mouth where I can make you come three times,” she deadpanned. 

“You’re the worst,” Kakashi replied. 

She threw her head back and laughed. “Yeah, but you’re hot for it,” she said, slipping a hand down and cupping him. Iruka felt her pride surge as his breath hitched, confident she had him right where she wanted him, and he turned his face into her hair. 

“You want more, Hokage-sama?” she husked, exploring his length with a curious hand. Her face burned. “You want to fuck my mouth? Get me all wet and filthy with your come?”

Kakashi groaned and knocked her hand away, efficiently flipping them in a single movement so his heavy, broad weight was spread over her. Iruka gripped his shoulders and wrapped her legs around his waist. “If your mouth gets anywhere near my cock, this will be over a lot faster than I’d like it to.”

As he spoke, he slid his length once, twice against her opening, slicking himself up, and answered her responding whimpers by pressing his cock head excruciatingly slow inside her cunt. Kakashi buried his head against her sternum, turning his head and sucking on a hard nipple as he bottomed out. 

“Fuck me,” she moaned as Kakashi ruthlessly pounded her cunt. In her bliss, she could feel him rearranging her insides with his thick cock, but deeper, she foolishly admitted to herself that she was, and had been, absolutely gone for him for some time now. And he knew. He must've known. He was heavy and sweaty on top of her, singleminded in his pursuit, fucking her sweetly, massaging her sides and kissing her deeply. 

He tasted like nothing. 

He tasted like everything.

**Author's Note:**

> been sitting in my drafts for a while. thought i'd do something w it??


End file.
